


Enough Sugar To Knock Out Your Teeth

by GanglyLimbs



Series: One Sip And You May Die [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sunrises, Team Bonding, Team C.O.K.E., Team as Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, relationships may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Team C.O.K.E. are future huntsmen.That is if they can survive their time at Atlas Academy.
Series: One Sip And You May Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956349





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to put all the information on my rwby ocs in one place. If you enjoy it, I'm glad! It's also OCtober so I'm writing drabbles about them. 
> 
> This first chapter is just standard information.

**C- Cherry Kirisikka-**

  * _Semblance:_ Cherry Bomb (can take small bits of her aura and throw them to create small explosions.) 
  * _Weapon:_ A mechanical slingshot that of course turns into a gun
  * _Race:_ Human, born in Mantle 



**O- Oransje Pedersen-**

  * _Semblance:_ Can beef up, get stronger, get faster for a short amount of time. The longer he practices, the longer he can do it. 
  * _Weapon:_ A large ax, decorated with symbols from his ex-tribe
  * _Race:_ Human, born into a nomadic tribe before ending up in Atlas 



**K-Kuro Seishin-**

  * _Semblance:_ Has two fox tattoos on his arms that can take physical forms using his aura. 
  * _Weapon:_ Kusarigama 
  * _Race:_ Faunus, a Fox. Born in Menagerie before moving to Atlas. 



**E- Ecur Bisset-**

  * _Semblance:_ Can make people believe her lies for a minute, maybe two if she puts her aura into her weapon and shoots her target with it. 
  * _Weapon:_ Bow and arrow, calls herself Cupid. 
  * _Race:_ Human, born in Mantle



**Teacher/Mentor- Oasis Anh-**

  * _Semblance:_ Can control plants. 
  * _Weapon:_ Machete
  * _Race:_ Human, born in Atlas




	2. OCtober Day 1- Sunrises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecur has seen many sunrises. Some happy. Some not so much. 
> 
> They're getting better though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for OCtober! Warnings: There are some mentions of angst and unhealthy coping mechanisms

Ecur has seen many sunrises. 

She’s seen all the pinks and the oranges the soft glow of the rising light. The way airships fly lazily by her window, transporters carrying their wares for the day. The way the hum of the artificial heat clicks, turning down slightly now that the sun can take over part of its job. 

She’s seen the sunrise through tears, her pillow smeared with makeup from the night before. A text from an ex-friend, breaking off their relationship. An unread text she had sent for the third time to her latest lover. She’s seen the sunrise as her heartbreaks, the music slowly playing in her empty apartment. 

She’s seen sunrises from down in Mantle, looking to the sky and Atlas hanging up there and hoping that one day she can stand in the Academy halls. Where no one knows who she is, where she can hide her semblance in peace. 

She’s seen sunrises where her heart is full of hope as she wishes for a better tomorrow. She’s seen sunrises where all she wants to do is go back to bed. She’s seen sunrises with a cup of coffee in her hand. She’s seen sunrises as she makes a kettle of tea. 

She’s seen sunrises after staying up all night. She’s seen sunrises after sleeping for two days. 

She’s seen sunrises from her hospital room. 

She’s seen sunrises with fire in her eyes, fists clenched with anger. Her dorm room is in disarray, her teammates standing too. They’re all yelling at each other, all cursing and shouting accusations. Ecur stares Cherry down and demands she calls her a slut again. 

She doesn’t see the sunrise for a week after that, too busy bouncing from bed to bed, rage and pettiness and insecurity and sadness swirling in her gut. 

But she does see a sunrise after spending the day and the night talking it out with her teammates. It feels like the pink is just a little bit lighter, like the orange is just a little brighter. They don’t have all their problems solved, but she knows now they’ll be able to figure it all out. 

She’s seen the sunrise with sleep eyes, a large sweater over her frame to keep her warm, and the best hot chocolate she’s ever had in her hand. She leans to the side to rest against Oransje, kicking her legs out to lay over Kuro, smiling at his grumpy grumbling. Cherry is pressed against her side, yawning, looking close to falling asleep. The tv plays with their favorite show, an episode having just ended. 

Oransje pauses it, bringing the others in close. His eyes flutter and she has no doubt he’s about to crash. Kuro looks fine but his hair is a mess and his voice has the morning rumble to it . 

Ecur smiles and snuggles deeper as she watches the sky start to light up once more. 


End file.
